


Sykkuno Shrimps

by iamalwaystired



Category: Offline TV - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Characters Playing Among Us (Video Game), Established Relationship, Fluff, I MEAN TECHNICALLY, M/M, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Twitch Chat, idk anymore, only a few, twitch streams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28232847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamalwaystired/pseuds/iamalwaystired
Summary: Sykkuno stood in front of Corpse’s apartment door, waiting for the other man to come let him in. Sykkuno hadn’t been over in almost a week because he had been moving and settling back into things. Though they hadn’t seen each other in person they had been face-timing almost every day or playing games together on stream.There are footsteps heard on the other side of the door and Corpse opens the door, “Hey,” Corpse says, opening the door and launching himself to hug his boyfriend.“Hey,” Sykkuno smiles into Corpse’s hoodie and wraps his arms around the man, “did you miss me?”“Always,” Corpse pulls away and brings Sykkuno inside before closing his door, “Remember, two days is too long.”-🖤-here's some cute corpsekkuno fluff for the lads. idk anymore
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 360
Collections: Corpsekkuno Fic Exchange: Holidays 2020 edition!





	Sykkuno Shrimps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Killerofkawaii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killerofkawaii/gifts).



> in no way am i trying to pry into their relationship, nor do i want to assume anything. this was just for fun.blah blah blah you know how the notes on these things go by now, so here whatever.

Sykkuno stood in front of Corpse’s apartment door, waiting for the other man to come let him in. Sykkuno hadn’t been over in almost a week because he had been moving and settling back into things. Though they hadn’t seen each other in person they had been face-timing almost every day or playing games together on stream. 

There are footsteps heard on the other side of the door and Corpse opens the door, “Hey,” Corpse says, opening the door and launching himself to hug his boyfriend. 

“Hey,” Sykkuno smiles into Corpse’s hoodie and wraps his arms around the man, “did you miss me?” 

“Always,” Corpse pulls away and brings Sykkuno inside before closing his door, “Remember, two days is too long.” 

“Right,” Sykkuno says taking off his mask and putting it on the counter, then he repeats softly, “two days is too long.” 

“So, what do you wanna do today?” Corpse asks moving to the living room. 

“I don’t know, um, you can choose,” Sykkuno sits beside Corpse. 

Corpse cuddles into the smaller man's side and presses a soft kiss into the base of his neck. 

“Corpse,” Sykkuno giggles at the touch, “I literally just got here, I'm not complaining but I thought we would be watching a movie or something.” 

“I mean we can,” Corpse says moving away slowly, though he didn’t get very far as Sykkuno grabs him by the wrist and pulls him back down. 

“Oh no,” Sykkuno smiles, “You aren’t going anywhere.” 

Corpse falls back into his boyfriend's chest and wraps his arms around Sykkuno’s waist, “I like this.” 

“Me too,” Sykkuno says fondly pressing a kiss into Corpse’s hair. 

“You know,” Corpse starts, “You should come over more often.” 

“I think I will,” Sykkuno says carding his fingers through Corpse’s soft curls, “it will be a lot easier to convince my grandma that we're just friends than our friends.” 

Over the last two months of their relationship, Sykkuno and Corpse have kept their relationship away from their friends and audiences, so daily visits to Corpse’s apartment might have blown their cover, especially when SYkkuno was living with OTV. Also, it isn’t that easy to visit your boyfriend every day when he lives over two hours away and you usually stream most days, but now Sykkuno only lives less than an hour away from Corpse’s apartment so visits would be easier. 

“Yeah,” Corpse’s deep voice vibrating through Sykkuno’s chest, “I mean we will eventually have to tell our friends.” 

“I mean true,” Sykkuno says, “but for now can we keep it just between us? I really like our privacy."

“Of course,” Corpse turns his head up to look at the older man. 

“Good,” Sykkuno says then adopts a small smirk, “Now, I am pretty sure you were doing something before we got, um, distracted.” 

“Oh, yes,” Corpse presses another soft kiss to the base of Sykkuno’s neck, “How could I forget?” 

Sykkuno runs his fingers through the younger man’s hair as Corpse peppers small kisses all the way up to Sykkuno’s lips. Corpse smiles into the kiss, wow, he really missed this. 

After a while, Sykkuno pulls away and rests his forehead against Corpse’s, “I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Corpse murmurs against Sykkunos lips and he breaks into a wide smile. 

The two lay in each other’s arms until Corpse’s phone dings from beside them on the table. 

Corpse groans as he sits up and reaches for his phone, only to find a message from Rae about some Among Us lobby that she is making for tomorrow, “Okay, so it looks like tomorrow we are playing proximity chat for Among Us.” 

“That sounds like fun,” Sykkuno says sitting back up and stretching. 

“Yeah, Proximity has been really fun in the other lobbies," Corpse turns to Sykkuno, “ so in our lobby it will be even more fun.” 

“That sounds great,” Sykkuno takes Corpse’s hand and fiddles with Corpse’s rings, “What do you say we get some food?” 

“I like that idea,” Corpse smiles at his boyfriend.

-🖤- 

It had been 3 weeks since that conversation, they had grown even closer as they now are able to hang out every day Sykkuno wasn’t streaming, and even those days Sykkuno would either come over for a few hours after stream or facetime into late hours of the night. 

Sometimes Sykkuno would sit beside Corpse while he plays in other lobbies, though that was a lot easier than when Corpse was at Sykkuno’s place and Sykkuno had to try to explain why there was no face cam. 

“Sorry guys, no face cam today,” Sykkuno says, Among Us already open and a drawing of Sykkuno is covering the bottom middle of the screen, “Um, I ’m really tired and woke up too late for the stream so I didn’t have time to get ready.” 

The lie was believable enough so no one in his chat had much fuss about it, though the truth was that Sykkuno had a very clingy boyfriend who really wanted to cuddle. Corpse was laying across two chairs with his head in Sykkuno’s lap and Sykkuno is wearing Corpse’s hoodie. Throughout the stream Sykkuno is only able to really use his left hand as his right hand is tangled in Corpse’s curly locks and anytime Sykkuno tries to take his hand back, Corpse would grab his hand before it could leave his head and Sykkuno would just giggle at his antics. 

-🖤- 

“I was with Corpse in specimen,” Sykkuno tells everyone. 

“Yes, me and Sykkuno are just vibing,” Corpse says and Sykkuno looks down at his phone where his phone was propped against his computer, a video chat open and the sight of Corpse’s soft smile makes Sykkuno smile in return. 

“Yeah,” Sykkuno agrees with Corpse and the rest of the meeting continues. 

“I was with Rae and Leslie,” Poki says, “We were in the middle of the map.” 

“Yes, can confirm,” Rae says, and Leslie also agrees meaning there are 5 people vouched for, and there were 3 kills this round meaning the other two people not grouped have to be the impostors. 

“It has to be Jack and Janet,” Corpse says, “right?” 

“I mean there is a possibility that Leslie did one of the kills before joining us in the middle,” Poki states. 

“I mean I didn’t,” Leslie starts, “I was just doing my tasks, bottom left and I heard Poki and Rae talking, and I went over to see them. 

“That checks out,” Poki confirms. 

“Wait, Corpse and Sykkuno were together the whole round?” Sean asks. 

“Yeah,” Corpse is the one to answer, “what else did you expect?” 

“Honestly I don't know,” Jack chuckles, “Well, I don’t think you guys would believe it if I told you I had walked up on a double kill in electrical. So, I’ll just accept defeat.” 

Jack seemingly votes for himself and Janet starts, “Sean, you weren’t supposed to confess.” 

“I didn’t expect them to all be grouped,” Jack says and everyone in the lobby laughs. 

Spedicey was ejected. 

They respawn to the meeting room and as soon as the button cooldown is up, Janet calls a meeting to her own death, “Okay, for a first game of the day, I'm not surprised that it went badly.” 

Everyone voted and, 

xchocobars was ejected. 

VICTORY 

“I love you guys just confessing to it,” Poki says as everyone returns to the lobby. 

“Yeah, with Corpse and Sykkuno stuck to each other all the time, and the others basically hard vouching for each other it is really hard to win.” 

“Hey, Sykkuno and I aren’t stuck to each other,” Corpse says with a joking tone, and Sykkuno can see the other man blushing, and recently he has taken to Sykkuno’s habit of covering his face with his hand when he laughs. 

“Oh, but you are,” Rae teases, “you two always end up forgetting the rest of us are here.” 

The others in the lobby agree and Syykuno and Corpse are both in a deep blush and Sykkuno is trying his hardest to keep his blush under control, so his chat doesn’t catch on too much. Though the chat always knows and doesn’t hesitate to point it out. 

AAAAAAAAA 

Rae is the biggest corpsekkuno shipper and i stand by that 

lmaoo 

broooo she really did that to you 

OKAY BUT sYKKUNO BLUSHING WHEN PEOPLE TALK ABOUT CORPSE IS TOOO ADORABLE 

corpsekkuno for the win 

not to be THAT person but sy kk keeps looking to the bottom left of the screen and smiling,,,,,, almost as if a certain someone is texting or calling him off stream. 

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa 

CORPSEKKUNO 

:))))))))))))))))) 

Okay but like why does that theory make sense 

corpse = biggest sykk shrimp 

Always leave it to his chat to get it exactly correct. 

Sykkuno blushes while he is reading the chat so much that he didn’t even realize the next round started. One glance at his screen and his name is glowing red back at him and everyone is walking down after doing keys, everyone but Corpse who is running in circles around him waiting for him to start moving. 

“Sy,” Corpse says, “Are you talking to your chat, or are you ignoring me.” 

“Hi,” Sykkuno smiles at the nickname, “I’m here.” 

“Yay,” Corpse smiles softly, but only Sykkuno can see that, and in some weird way Sykkuno is so glad that he is the only one who gets to see that adorable sime. 

“Do you have to do keys?” Corpse asks and Sykkuno checks his list of fake tasks, keys were there. 

“Oh, yeah,” Sykkuno walks up and stands where he should for keys. 

“Okay, do you wanna hang out with me?” Corpse asks as they walk out of the dropship. 

“I always do,” Sykkuno smiles, and Corpse on the other side of the video chat laughs at his boyfriend's reaction. 

Sykkuno leads the little black bean character over to the med bay and thankfully there aren’t any other people in there. 

“Do you have any tasks in here?” Corpse asks moving to the telescope to do his task. 

“Um,” Sykkuno starts, “I’ll be honest I don’t have any tasks.” 

“Oh, so you're the Impostor?” Corpse asks with a smile. 

“Yeah, yeah I am,” Sykkuno admits, “You won’t tell anyone, right Corpse?” 

“Of course not,” Corpse says. 

“Good, we can stay together,” Sykkuno smiles and runs with Corpse to watch him scan. 

“Remember to kill anyone when I say Bingus,” Corpse says, and Sykkuno nods and follows Corpse into Specimen where they find Leslie doing download and Dream who also has a red name faking Simon Says. 

“Oh,” Leslie moves away from where she was standing, “Last time the four of us were in here I got killed and two of you were being the biggest shrimps for Sykkuno.” 

The three laugh and Corpse says, “Bingus!” 

“Oh, well,” Sykkuno says as he moves over to Leslie and presses the Kill button. 

Dream laughs at this, “Let’s go boys.” 

While in the hall to bottom decontamination Corpse asks, “Dream, are you the other Impostor?” 

“Yeah, I am,” Dream responds as they stand in decontamination. 

“We can just run around as the boys,” Corpse says with a big smile. 

“The three shrimps,” Sykkuno says and the three of them chuckle as they walk over to find some people to kill. 

They enter weapons and find Rae and Poki mid-conversation and kill them both and Dream calls the reactor. 

“We just need a double kill,” Dream says and Sykkuno opens his sabotage screen and closes the doors to Weapons. 

Sykkuno and Corpse go to the left reactor while Dream goes to the right one, though instead of a double kill, the reactor gets fixed and Toast calls a meeting. 

“We are on 6,” he states blatantly before moving on, “What was everyone doing this round?” 

“I was with Sykkuno for the whole round,” Corpse says immediately, “um, we ran into Dream for a bit in the office.” 

“All true,” Sykkuno says, “We walked with Dream through the office and we left him at weapons when the reactor was called.” 

“I think Mr. Crops is being a real shrimp right now,” Lud says and Janet agrees. 

“Corpse, your defense?” says Toast. 

“My defense is,” Corpse makes a low chuckle before making eye contact with Sykkuno through his phone, “I mean I could be shrimping, I’m not, but I could be. Like that is a thing that I would do, but I’m not, or maybe I am?” 

Toast groans loudly, “It was already confusing enough when Sykkuno was the only one doing this, but really? you too Corpse?” 

Corpse just laughs and Sykkuno can’t help but smile at the beautiful sound heard through his earbuds. 

“I think it’s either Sykkuno and Corpse or Sykkuno and Dream,” Janet says, “I saw Dream go down into Speci with Leslie earlier, and with the Sykkuno’s number one shrimp vouching for him is hella sus.” 

“Aww, you said I was Sykkuno’s biggest shrimp,” Corpse laughs, “take that Lud and Jack.” 

“I mean she’s not wrong,” Lud speaks up, “I feel like Jack in the ghost chat is saying the same thing.” 

Everyone laughs as they realize time is ticking down quickly. 

“We need to vote together,” Toast says. 

“Sykkuno Shrimps vote for Janet,” Corpse says quickly and Lud, Toast, and Dream instantly vote. 

Sykkuno can’t help but laugh as he too votes for Janet. Janet also votes and when the votes are revealed there are all 6 for Janet. 

“Well, I’m not it but I couldn’t help it,” Janet says as her character is thrown into the lava. 

xchocobars was ejected. 

They respawn and everyone is laughing and both Toast and Lud are just standing around Dream and Sykkuno waiting for one of them to be killed. 

“Sykkuno just kill me,” Lud says, “Just do it.” 

“No, Sykkuno,” Toast interjects, “Kill me.” 

“Just kill one of us,” Lud groans, “ Preferably me.” 

“Um,” Sykkuno says, “Oh, but where’s the fun in that?” 

“Yay, Evilkkuno is back,” Corpse’s deep voice rings clear. 

“Yeah, he is,” Lud’s voice evidently teasing, “You once said that you were into it, didn’t you? ” 

“Oh, I’ve said it more than once,” Corpse is smirking and Sykkuno is so mad he isn’t right beside him so he can’t go kiss that smug smirk off his face. 

“Ooo,” Toast sounds intrigued as Sykkuno flushes and makes awkward noises as he is just baffled about what is going on here. 

Sykkuno clears his throat and he calls comms, so they won’t be able to call a meeting if they wanted to, though that doesn’t seem likely based on how they are acting. 

“Um, Sykkuno can you come with me?” Corpse says as he starts walking out of the meeting room, “No, not any of you.” 

The other three had started trying to go after Corpse and Sykkuno but immediately stop at the assertive tone of Corpse. 

Sykkuno walks behind Corpse and looks down at his phone and Corpse is gesturing to his mic and Sykkuno gets the message and mutes his mic not only from Crewlink but also from his stream. 

“Hey babe,” Corpse says in their call, “honestly you could kill me right here and I would thank you.” 

“Corpse!?” Sykkuno says in shock, “I- I don’t even know if I know how to respond to that.” 

“You could just kill me,” Corpse suggests. 

“Okay sure,” Sykkuno hovers over the red button on the bottom right side of his screen, “But before I do, I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Corpse says with an easy smile, “now kill me.” 

Sykkuno obeys and unmutes himself for after the game is won. 

VICTORY 

“Okay, these games have been weird,” Jack says as they are in the lobby again. 

“Yeah, one double impostor confession and whatever that was,” Toast agrees, “But I mean I guess good job Dream and Sykkuno.” 

“Thanks, Toast,” Sykkuno says and he is still smiling super wide from his previous interaction with Corpse, and he can’t bring himself to read chat because he knows what it will be like. 

And, oh boy was he right. 

pogggg 

Okay the wHAT 

WHAT WAS THAT 

okay he was definitely talking to corpse on like a private call or smthn 

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 

this game was wack 

CORPSEKKUNO 

not corpse pulling Sykkuno into a private call so Sykkuno can threaten him off stream 

Okay but like,,,,,, either they are the best of friends or they are dating,,,, 

AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO READ ‘I LOVE YOU’ ON SYKK’S LIPS?????? 

this mans really muted so he could talk to corpse privately 

WhAT DID I JUST WITNESS?!!?!!!?!?!? 

GGs but wHAT 

corpsekkuno 

ggs

Maybe ignoring the chat for a bit would be a good idea until it has calmed down a bit. Seriously, this stream has only been going for like half an hour and it is already more chaotic than it should have been. 

The next few hours of rounds are more normal, Jack, Lud, and Janet had to leave at different times, and they were replaced by Miyoung, Ethan, and Peter. Corpse had ended stream about two hours back because his internet was cutting in and out too much for the stream to be stable. 

“I think this will be my last game,” Sykkuno says and everyone decides that after almost 5 hours of streaming this should be the end of the games, though a few of them had decided to go onto Minecraft after Among Us. 

“ I’ll be honest,” Sykkuno tells his chat, “I’m like really tired, so I think after this round I won’t be going onto Minecraft.” 

Sykkuno reads out a few subs as he actually does tasks (wow imagine that ). 

When the first meeting gets called and he chooses to stay a bit quieter because he honestly couldn’t remember anything other than he was on the left side doing tasks, who can blame him, he’s tired. Because he may or may not have stayed up on a call with Corpse until like 5 am and then only got a few hours of rest as the stream started at noon and he actually had to be up in time to be a normal human and walk Bimbus. 

The only thing he takes away from the meeting is that it was Rae and Toast dead, two of 4 Amigops. 

And sure enough, the next round left Corpse and Sykkuno to be killed by Poki and Miyoung. 

As soon as Sykkuno dies he is met with the voices of his friends. 

“Hey, the Amigops are all dead again,” Rae says excitedly. 

“Yeah, we are,” Corpse chuckles. 

“Hey guys,” Sykkuno smiles, though of the four Corpse is the only one who can see. 

Clearly, Sykkuno isn’t the only one who is tired out of their mind, as Corpse seems to forget that they are streaming, or maybe he just doesn’t care. 

“Sy, your smile is really cute,” Corpse says fondly and Sykkuno just blushes and brings his hand to cover his face. 

“Oh, um thanks Corpse,” Sykkuno replies and Rae screeches, or something like that, “though yours is cuter.” 

“Wait how do you know he’s smiling? ” Rae screams, “And Sykkuno you know what Corpse looks like? H-how? Why? ” 

“Oh shit,” Corpse breathes out then he clears his throat, “Um, Sykkuno, do you wanna tell them, or do you want me to tell them?” 

“U-Um,” Sykkuno stutters because saying it would blow their covers to not only his audience but also everyone else’s, “Could you?” 

“I wish Jack was still in the game, like he could do this,” Corpse says, and he is met with the very confused reactions of both Rae and Toast. 

“What does he mean?” 

“What is happening?” 

“Okay so,” Corpse starts, “Sykkuno and I may or may not be in a relationship and have been for months.” 

“And how he knows I’m smiling,” Sykkuno adds, “We usually facetime during lives when we are apart.” 

The other two are quiet for a second, but that ends very quickly. 

“WHAT?!” Rae yells and her mic cuts out for a second, “I mean I’m happy for you, and honestly, that makes sense but still.” 

“How long have you two been together?” Toast asks. 

“Um, since the beginning of October,” Sykkuno says sheepishly. 

“Corpse, I trust I don’t have to give you the shovel talk,” Toast says seriously. 

“Um, yeah,” Corpse chuckles nervously. 

“Well, we have now confirmed who Sykkuno’s Number 1 shrimp is,” Rae says, and they all laugh. 

“I guess we have,” Sykkuno says. 

“Oh shit,” Corpse says again, “Does this mean we have to tell the others, or can we just send them the clips?” 

“I like the idea of sending them the clip,” Sykkuno says with a smile. 

“You two are aware of how you are breaking twitter, right?” Toast asks. 

“Oh, yeah,” Corpse says nonchalantly, “That’s just normal at this point.” 

Rae is next to speak up, “Okay, wait. Corpse, why did you say you wish Jack was here?” 

“Oh, because he has known for a while,” Corpse explains, “He sort of figured it out a week after we started dating.” 

“Wait, he just figured it out?” Toast sounds baffled, “And you just told him?” 

“For such good detectives I’m surprised you guys didn’t figure it out sooner,” Corpse teases, “Like I wasn’t exactly subtle.” 

“I thought you two were just memeing,” Rae says, “I didn’t think you two were like actually together this whole time.” 

“Surprise,” Corpse does jazz hands, and Sykkuno laughs. 

Ethan walks into view and reports Sykkuno’s body, “Okay, Sykkuno is dead above Storage.” 

The meeting goes on in the background as Sykkuno builds up the courage to open his chat and try to answer some of them. 

CORPSEKKUNO CONFIRMED 

p please say someone clipped that 

They just did that 

early christmas gift for the shippers 

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 

I- I just 

I don’t know how to feel about this 

What a great day for the shippers 

WOOOOOOOOOOOO 

LUD!!!?!?! 

can't wait for this ~ c o n t e n t ~ 

Kill me 

OMFG sean knows 

Wait go check luds stream 

LUD IS TALKING ABOUT CORPSEKKUNO 

SYKK,,,,,, CHECK LUDS 

“Hey guys,” Sykkuno takes a quick look through chat, “Oh, wait Lud is talking about us?” 

“Okay, Sy,” Corpse says amidst the chaos of the meeting, “I just checked Ludwig's stream, he approves of us.” 

“Yay,” Sykkuno says. 

“You two are too cute,” Rae says. 

“Thanks, Rae,” Corpse smiles. 

Sykkuno reads out a question from chat, “When did you and Corpse get together? It was the beginning of October.” 

“ Sykkuno, you’re blushing,” Corpse says in a singsong voice. 

“This isn’t fair,” Sykkuno complains and covers his face with both hands. 

“But you look so cute when you are flustered,” Corpse says. 

“You two are absolutely adorable,” Rae coos. 

The meeting ends before anyone can say anything else and Poki joins them as a ghost when they respawn. 

“Rae, what were you screaming about earlier?” Poki asks, oh right, they live together so she would have heard Rae freaking out. 

“Oh, um,” Rae starts, “Boys, do you wanna tell her, or should I?” 

“Sy, it’s your turn,” Corpse says. 

“ Ok fine,” says Sykkuno, “Corpse and I are dating, have been for months.” 

“Oh, I thought my chat was trolling,” Poki laughs, “I’m happy for you.” 

“Thanks, Poki,” Corpse says, “I mean, not for killing me, but thanks.” 

The rest of the game goes through and eventually, Miyoung loses a 50/50 meaning the Crewmates win. Once the game has ended everyone goes back to the discord server to make their final goodbyes 

The stream is over and Sykkuno finds a clip from the moment they told Rae and Toast, copies the link, and posts it to the general server. The messages both Sykkuno and Corpse get from their friends are all very nice and supportive and as Toast predicted, they 100% broke corpsetwt. 

\- 🖤- 

It was a few days after they had told everyone about them and Sykkuno was streaming again, this time Corpse wasn’t playing, but he was on his way over to Sykkuno’s place. 

Sykkuno was in the middle of a round and he didn’t hear the door to his streaming room opening. 

“It isn’t me; I was the only one over in reactor,” Sykkuno says, Corpse closed the door and sat down beside his boyfriend. 

Sykkuno notices him and turns to meet his boyfriend with a kind smile, “Hey babe.” 

“Hi,” Corpse places his water bottle and phone onto Sykkuno’s desk then reaches his hand into frame and pulls Sykkuno by the collar of his hoodie out of frame and places a soft kiss onto his lips. 

"Nice to see you too,” Sykkuno says as he pulls back and hands one earbud to Corpse. 

“Sykkuno?” Toast says as Sykkuno looks back to his screen, “Are you there?” 

“Oh yeah, I’m here,” Sykkuno says. 

“Oh, and I have a feeling Corpse is also there,” Toast says with an evident smirk. 

Corpse just rolls his eyes and moves Sykkuno’s mic towards him, “Hey Guys.” 

The rest of the meeting continues before everyone skipping on 7. 

“I brought you cookies,” Corpse takes a plastic container out of his bag, “I made them this morning.” 

“Thanks, babe,” Sykkuno takes one and turns back to his game. 

Over the next few games, Corpse and Sykkuno flirt and make jokes not really caring who is watching. Eventually, Sykkuno calls L G so he can hang out with Corpse for the rest of the day. 

🖤et fin🖤


End file.
